RKO GONE AIR BOURNE
by LoveToRead911
Summary: AFTER TOW STRAIGHT WEEKS OF RKOS THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS
1. Chapter 1

Set after Monday night Raw 7-5-10

"Evan!" Randy yelled.

"Oh, hey Randy, what's up?" Evan replied

"I'm sorry about earlier. I needed to RKO someone and you were just there." Randy said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why?" Randy questioned.

"Past is the past." Evan stated simply.

"It was like half an hour ago. How do you recover and forget?" Randy asked.

"I just do." Evan stated dryly.

"You are very strange, and…" Randy trailed.

"What?" Evan asked.

"I got to go. See you later Evan." Randy said.

"Okay then…What?"Evan asked himself.

Evan ran up to the car he and John Cena had to share.

"How was your night?" John asked.

"Fine, strange, but fine." Evan replied. John could tell something was wrong with Evan.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Randy was being strange." Evan stated.

"That's Ledge for you."

"I guess."

"You will learn to deal with him."

"Sure."

"I bet you a twenty that he has a crush you."

"That is just gross."

"Do you want take the bet, or be a chicken, Evan?"

"Sure."

"If I'm right, I am going to just start laughing."

"Keyword in that sentence, _if_."

"Shut up."

"Just drive John."

"Fine, I'm driving."

"Thank you."

"Randy has a crush on Evan." John said in a sing-song voice.

"I will go Air-Bourne on your ass John."

"Ooh, that is such a scary threat." John said in mock horror.

"It's the truth."

"And so is the fact that you are short."

"Got a pocket knife?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you need it?"

"Yes, so I can stab you."

"You are violent, and-"

"Do I want to know what you're going to say?"

"Short." John continued.

"You sir are a jackass."

"Yes I am." John said

"You are so lucky I don't want to go to jail."

"I know."

"John, just shut up."

"Why?"

"Because you are pissing me off, that's why."

"You short, evil, violent man." John muttered.

"I heard that."

"You bitch."

"John?"

"What?"

"You hit a pedestrian."

"Sure."

"I would love to just-"John cut Evan off.

"Fuck Randy."

"No! For the last fucking time, no!"

"Are you sure?" John asked just as Evan slapped him.

Monday July 12th

Evan ran out to get revenge on Randy. He kicked randy in the temple. Evan ran to the ropes for the 'Air Bourne' or 'The Shooting Star Press'. Just as Evan was about to hit randy got up and gave him an RKO. Randy left the ring and a few minutes later Evan got up and went backstage.

Evan was leaning against a crate as Sheamus walked up to him.

"You think you're something, huh, Evan Bourne?" Sheamus questioned. "You think that you are everything? Here's a news flash for ya, you're nothing, Bourne." Sheamus finished as Nexus walked up. "He was just talking about how he helped Cena last week. You lads might want to teach him a lesson." Sheamus said as he walked away.

Just then wade Barret grabbed his shoulders picked him up and threw him into the crate. As they finished they pushed the crate away. Then they walked away.

Then Sheamus walked back up. "See Bourne nothing, absolutely nothing." Then Nexus walked back up and scared him away, then just walked away again.

"Hey John what are you doing?" Evan questioned John. It was clear Cena was trying to solve a 'Rubix Cube'.  
"Trying to solve a rubix cube, if I do then I get fifty bucks from Mark." John answered as fiddled with it more. Evan just shook his head.

"My friends are strange." Evan whispered to himself.

"And you know it." John said, clearly hearing him.

"I certainly have strange friends indeed." Evan chuckled.

"Yes! I got it!" John exclaimed as he held the newly solved rubix cube above his head. Evan chuckled as John marched out of the room to find 'The World's Strongest Man' Mark Henry.

Randy wandered the hotel halls aimlessly as he was thinking.

_ Was it worth it? I mean I like him but if I keep this up he won't ever love me back._

No it wasn't worth it. Simple. He suddenly noticed he was outside Evan and Cena's room.

And then he was about to knock on the door when…

Dun dun dun… cliffy and don't kill me I'll try to update by next Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

John threw the door opened and ran into Randy knocking them both down. John being the first to recover helped Randy up, picked the rubix cube up, and then ran off. Randy just stared as he walked into the not so silent room. Evan was on his bed listening to his IPod while reading a book. Evan was quietly singing the words to a song Randy didn't know.

Evan looked adorable. Book in his hands, singing to a song, and just laying on the bed. Randy could just stay there, watching this scene. Just then a loud snort interrupted both of them. John had returned with the most annoying smirk on his face. Evan looked around and spotted where John was.

Evan shot up like a bullet and tackled John to the ground. Randy was shocked that Evan had been able to push John to the ground. They immediately began to fight.

"I told you he had a crush on you!" John shouted. "Give it up Kiddo, you know it!"

"I hate you John Anthony Felix Cena!" The smaller man shouted.

"You don't hate me, you can't. I'm too cute, fluffy, and small!" John shouted. "…Wait how did you find out my name?"

"You are too big to be small and fluffy!" Evan exclaimed. "Plus it's easy as shit when you call people three in the morning."

"You're mean." John said as he clutched Evan in a headlock.

"No, just merely cute, and small." Evan mocked.

"Fuck you!" John said.

"No, thanks." Evan said. As they both broke out laughing.

"Does Evy have a boyfriend?" John asked in mock surprise.

"No, Evy doesn't have a boyfriend; Evy has no love interest at the moment." Evan said.

"Jeez, who are you?" John said.

"Someone who still wants to kill A.J." an unfamiliar voice said. they turned toward the door and saw a short girl in a grey shirt with black writing that said "I'm short that's my thing", black jeans that were a couple sizes too big, a black studded belt that held her jeans up, and a pair of combat boots. Randy didn't know her.

"Kaylee!" Evan shouted as he escaped the headlock. He ran up to her and picked her up. "What are you doing here? Aren't you still with TNA?"

"Yes I still work on TNA. And do you want to kill AJ still?" she giggled.

"Yes I do." Evan said.

"You know, he made Tommy nearly go blind." The girl, Kaylee, said.

"What?" Evan asked.

"Stabbed his eye with a fork…"She sighed. Randy looked over her again. Randy spotted something on her hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Randy asked, still looking at her hand.

"Nine puncture wounds that went all the way through." She said. "And on top of that, after getting my hand punctured, it was slammed into tacks and broken glass." Evans expression changed.

"If it was AJ I'll kill him!" Evan exclaimed.

"It wasn't it was Abyss, he's…not right in the head." She said. Looking away not telling the whole story.

"Who is Abyss?"

"A guy I work with." She said. "He keeps talking about this "They". No one knows who "they" are."

"Who are you?" John asked.

"Oh, sorry, Kaylee Wheeler," She said sticking her gauzed hand out, which John shook, it turned out it had a bunch of names signed on it. "Now about AJ he said "Make sure you bring him back" but I do not kidnap people."

"Yeah, right, you kidnapped me." Evan retorted.

"Once, and you aren't dead." She said.

"So what's different now?" Evan asked.

"One, it is AJ, two, I don't even know what he is going to do." She said disgust clear in her voice.

"True, I want to kill him." Evan said.

"How do you know each other, truth, no lies?" John demanded.

"We used to work in TNA with each other." Evan said.

"Back then he was with AJ in a tag team and real life." Kaylee said.

"He was an ass hole." Evan stated dryly.

"That he was. Well I better be going now, Matt." She said as she hugged Evan one last time. She looked over Randy. She walked over to him looked him up and down. He just stared at her. She smiled up at him. "He's gonna treat you right Matt." She said brightly. Then she glared at Randy. "You hurt him I will make sure you will never live to see another day again."

"What are you going to do? Trip me?" Randy asked mockingly.

"No, I'm gonna come at you like a spider monkey, all jacked up on mountain dew!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm scared." Randy mocked yet again.

"You know it." She said missing or ignoring the sarcasm. She walked away, hugged Evan, and left.

"How does she act like a spider monkey all jacked up on mountain dew?" John asked.

"She jumps on to their backs and stuff. It's hilarious." Evan said.

"She seemed pleasant." Randy said plainly.

"We're protective of each other." Evan said.

"Why?" John asked, intrigued.

"Well she taught me the ropes in TNA. I helped her defeat her enemy." Evan said lamely.

"Great…" Randy sighed. He loved Evan. Since the day he met Evan he loved him. But, why did she call him Matt instead of Evan.

* * *

**By the way my muses are not liking the story about them so they have been deleting the new chapters so yeah.**

**Evan: you are a mean lady.**

**Me: nuh-huh**

**Evan: yes**

**Me: no**

**Evan: yes**

**Randy: you both are childish**

**ME and Evan: Yeah but were fun *smile***

**Don't be Randy press the button.**

**Randy: Hey!**

**Me: You brought it on yourself**

**Evan: Where is a snickers to give to Randy when you need to**


	3. i am hurt and you love me

Chapter 3 takes place in the present people

**Evan POV**

My shoulder ached and my sling was irritating the living hell out of me. I hate this; then again, I didn't have it as bad as Kaylee. Poor girl, she has to work with Hogan and Bischoff. I sighed and lied down on my couch and turned the T.V. on. I scrolled through my D.V.R, nothing, again.

I chuckled at the thought of when I started on ECW. Kaylee said it was hardcore and didn't stay in one building which meant I would travel. I had told her everything about that night in a letter which would make me laugh. I had said if I could get on Raw of Smackdown I would celebrate with her. Of course I would. She was my best friend/sister, long story, tell you later. Still is to this day.

A knock day on the door brought me back to the present. I got up and opened the door. The next thing I knew I was being carried without my permission. I looked up to see…Why in the blue fire of hell is Randy Orton carrying me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked as calmly as possible. How does he know where I live anyway?

"Making sure you are okay, problem with that?" He replied.

"Yes, I didn't tell you where I live." I answered. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Your hyper-active girlfriend told me and I made sure she wasn't lying when I asked Vince."

"You asked Kaylee, and Vince, when you could have asked Cena?"

"Cena knows you live here?" He asked looking down at me, startled.

"Yes, and Kaylee isn't my girlfriend, she is just a friend."

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"What is it with you and Kaylee, when she came by she had that gauzed hand, and she called you Matt, why is that?"

That caught me off guard. Why would he need to know that? I looked at him like he was insane. I looked away. I knew I had feelings for him. I hated this, why can't I just tell him. "It's…a long story."

"I got time." He said as he sat me down on the couch and sat beside me.

"Well to understand you have to know my back story, and Kaylee's. We grew up here in this house with my parents. Kaylee's parents died when she was only a month old. Our parents were good friends so she grew up with me. Of course when we were younger we loved wrestling, and dreamed of being wrestlers when we grew up. When we were sixteen we left and joined the independent circuit.

"We got TNA contracts soon after and when we decided to take them we met some super stars. I got caught up with the wrong guy, Allen Jones; he became my boyfriend and treated me like I have never been treated. But then he and Kaylee got a feud. He crushed her right ankle into pieces. I asked him if he had to take it that far and he said he had to, to keep me from being with her.

"Of course Kaylee being Kaylee, she became friends with Raven, or as we called him, Uncle Scott. He went after Allen and said he could have ended her career that was Allen's goal though. I tried to keep him calm but he ended up abusing me. I left and joined the independent circuit again. He followed me though. But when I got a job on ECW I was happy, because TNA and WWE have this agreement."

"And what agreement is that?" He asked.

"TNA and WWE workers are not allowed to show up at each other's company until at least ninety days after being fired." I answered. "And I quit in 2005. I hadn't been to TNA in nearly three years. And before you say that Kaylee was in violation of the agreement she wasn't. They had made it specific to us that we are not allowed to go to the events.

"And when Kaylee came back to TNA in 2007 at Slammiversary, Scott was not…Scott, he was in a different state of mind." I said this in a morbid tone hoping I wouldn't have to explain. "And now TNA isn't TNA it's WCW all over again." I sighed and looked at Randy.

"What do you mean it's 'WCW all over again'?"

"Just that Hogan and Bischoff have control over TNA; they are going to drive it into the ground."

"And the traveling part?"

"We stayed in this place called 'The Asylum'. Don't do it."

"Jeez and people called me insane." He chuckled.

"No it was called that because they had some insane matches there."

"Oh, really, is that so?"

"Yes it is, because they would not let TNA end without blood spilling. And besides back then we were both jobbers."

"At least you get to live your dream."

"Oh and you don't?"

"Not all of it."

"Oh, really, what's missing?"

"Someone in my life that I love, of course that person would never like me back."

"Describe this person."

"Well he likes to hang out with Cena, would like to make a bigger impact, and had to fight everyday to get where he is now. He has a sister named Kaylee, wants to kill some guy named Allen, and calls Raven Uncle Scott." He said. Wait, he just described me. Why in the blue fire of hell is he in love with me?

"Well I am in love with this guy who has tattoos all over his arms, feuds very often with Cena, was in Rated RKO, and Evolution, and is sitting right next to me." I said. I looked at Randy, who smiled and carefully pulled me next to him, being careful of my bad arm.

Just then the door swung open and a blur ran up the stairs and down the hall. After the blur Jay walked in.

"Excuse, I have to make sure your sister doesn't do anything stupid that might severely injure her, or cause death." He said. "And congrats Randy we don't have to listen to you whine day in and day out." Then Jay walked up the stairs.

"Did you give her coffee?" I asked as he headed up the stairs. He stopped and looked at me.

"Well I didn't give it to her that was Richards fault." I looked at him like he was insane.

"Who is Richards?" Randy asked me.

"Stevie Richards." I answered. Then Jay came down the stairs with my coffee high sister shaking his head.

"Sorry about the inconvenience. Stevie decided to torture Scott by giving her coffee." Jay apologized.

I just shook my head. Jay whispered something in her ear. She ran over to Randy kissed and him on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family!" she exclaimed. "And Matt, Uncle Scott said to tell you hi, so hi." she spoke fast really and was practically vibrating of the ground.

"And that, Randy is why you don't give Kaylee or Evan coffee," Jay said. "And because Scott might, no, _will _kill you."

"Has he given you coffee?" Randy asked me. I nodded my head smiling.

"We get up and after about five minutes we are hyper. That's why don't drink coffee." I explained.

"What happened to you?" Jay laughed. His arm was in a sling too.

"Phil put me in the anaconda vice and wouldn't let go and then ran me into the ring post." I explained.

"Wait was did this dude have a tattoo that says 'straight edge'?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes…" Randy said.

"Ha, it was Uncle Scott's bitch." Kaylee laughed.

"We are leaving now bye." Jay said, dragging Kaylee off. After the door closed Randy turned to me.

"Your family scares me." Randy said, wide eyed.

"You have yet to meet Uncle Scott." I said.

"I don't think I do." Randy said.

"Don't worry. He's nice and won't kill anyone unless he's told." I explained. "And Cena knows him."

"Lucky him, can he kill Barrett."

"No he can't, the agreement."

"Fuck that."

I shook my head. "I can't wait 'til you meet Scott."

He turned to me. "I am not meeting Scott!" he exclaimed.

I just laughed. "If you want to actually be part of this family you might have to."

He just started mumbling to himself. "And the house why tear apart the roof?"

"If you must know, Kaylee and I did that back when I was with Allen to piss him off."

"Why?"

"I told you, to piss him off, and it worked. And the roof is fixed."

"You do scare me at times."

"But you'll live."

"Hopefully." I just laughed at that.

**=.O *twitch twitch* this chapter can suck it! I hated it.**

**Evan: I liked it**

**Randy: Are you sure you are sane?**

**Me and Evan: nope**

**Randy: how do I live with you people?**

**Shawn: get over it**

**Shannon: Kaylee what song did we dance to last night?**

**Me: no clue but I can play a song**

**Shannon: please**

**Me: okay non *Shannon has a multitude of nicknames in this case it is non***

**Shannon: Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?**

**Me: the one you sold to fool the world**

**Evan: You lost your self esteem along the way yeah**

**Randy: Good god you're coming up with reasons**

**Shannon: good god you're draggin' it out**

**Evan: good god it's the changing of the seasons**

**Me: I feel so raped so follow me down and just…**

**Randy: fake it if you're out of direction**

**Shannon: fake it if you don't belong here**

**Evan: Fake it if you feel like infection**

**Me: extra points and a shout out in the next chapter if you guess the song it should be pretty easy.**

**and there is a poll up for a new story you want and i am writing a lot faster now so i'll probably update the new story once maybe twice every week**


	4. Meeting some family, why is hardy here?

**Congrats to Lita4Life this is your chapter. Randy not happy with me either.**

Evan was dragging me to a house that I didn't want to be near. But I'll live, I hope. Cena was talking to Evan and laughing at something he had said.

"Oh he's not that bad Ledge, he's really nice if you don't piss him off." John advised.

"What happens if I piss him off?" I inquired.

"You might get hit in the head with a kendo stick he has stashed in his house." Evan answered. Kendo sticks, why?

As we neared the door I felt the pit in my stomach grow. The door opened and a man with blonde hair opened the door.

"I was wondering if you got lost around the way. Dinner is almost ready and Kaylee is out back." He said.

"Why is she back there?" John asked.

"Hardy showed up. She thought it is a good time for a lesson in payback." He looked over at me. "Sorry, I don't believe we have met, I'm Scott Levy, and I worked with your dad a couple of times." He stated as he stuck out his hand. I took it, and shook it.

"Randy Orton, which Hardy?" I asked.

"Jeffrey. He thought it would be fine to take her out here. And now, I believe he is out cold. Well come on in." He said and headed back into the house.

"Why is he here?" John asked. Just then the short demon girl walked in.

"I think he's alive, I am not quite sure. He's breathing though." She said. "I need to call Beth and warn her that Jeff probably won't be home."

"Oh jeez, what did you do give him a concussion?" Evan asked.

"If she did, he deserves it." Scott answered.

"What, why?" Cena asked.

"He gave Ken a concussion, tried to give on to Morgan, got me fired, and had Parks take out Rob." Scott said.

We sat at a table in a dining room and began to eat. Then I heard a door creak open and then shut. And in walked Jeff. He pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Kaylee, where did you get a bat?" He asked.

"Sting loves me." She answered.

"Ah, drive me home tomorrow, please? I probably will get pulled over and have to have Shannon drive me home and he's in…" Jeff trailed trying to remember where. "I don't remember, but please."

"Fine, I have to head to Cameron anyway." She said. "And he's in Cameron too, ya idiot."

"Ha, this is hilarious." Scott said. "Jeff, you learned a new lesson, mess with midget girl, she'll hit you with a bat."

"It's true and it hurts." Cena agreed.

"Please don't hit me with a bat." I asked Kaylee. "If you do I might punt you."

"Okay." She agreed.

The dinner continued for Jeff just deciding to crash on Scott's couch, Kaylee drawing a mustache and goatee on Jeff's sleeping face, a few picture texts of it, and having a good, long laugh about it. We decided to tell stories of our early careers.

"Japan was cool." Evan said.

"It was hard to learn Japanese." Kaylee stated. "**Ato ahou kankyou tame kankyou." **

Evan laughed as he looked at our confused faces. "She said…" He trailed off because of his laughing. He calmed down and began to speak. "She said 'a fool's fun is good fun'. To-ku oite Amerikan." (1)

Kaylee sighed. "Hai."(2)

We just shook our heads. I wish I spoke more languages. Then I could scream at Cena and not get in trouble.

"We can't understand you two when you speak Japanese, you know?" Scott chastised.

"We know." They responded.

"Not fair." I said.

"Nimo faku." Evan said.(3)

"Jeez, and you get mad at me." Kaylee said.

"Yep." Cena said, and then stuck out his tongue.

"Watashi mune to-ku raiku kono tameni di." Her voice threatening. (4)

"Okay then. Go kill fortune." Scott said.

"Ina, atonohouno." She argued. (5)

"Speak English." Cena said.

"Fine." She said.

"Stop." Scott said.

As the night continued on we learned that Kaylee was engaged, she wouldn't say who, Evan got pissed at that. She told us about what she thought happened behind closed doors at TNA with Flair and AJ. As we grew tired and were still laughing we didn't know what to do so we decided to leave.

"Don't be strangers." Scott said as he shook Cena and my hand. He then hugged Evan, "As for you, let Phil know that he hurt you if he knows what's good for him. And Kaylee, kick Allen's ass for me."

"I will. And I plan for Phil to get some nice _presents_ this year." Evan said.

"Allen won't know what hit him, most likely literally." Kaylee giggled.

"What about Jeff? Don't you have to take him home tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am driving him because my fiancé lives there." She hinted.

"Matt Hardy?" Cena guessed.

"Close." She said.

"Jeff's married so that leaves Shane and Shannon." I stated.

"He's my tag partner." She gave another hint.

"Really, you're engaged to Shannon?" Scott laughed.

"Yes I am." She said happily.

"Who all knows?" Evan asked.

"Just you guys , Shannon, and I." She answered.

We then waved goodbye and left. We drove for at least two hours. As we arrived at Evans we wanted to see what would happen if we gave Evan coffee.

I fixed a pot of coffee and gave Cena a cup.

"Hey Evan?" I called.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Get in here." Cena yelled. Evan walked in.

"Drink." I said as I handed him a cup of coffee. He stared at the cup and took a sip. He immediately looked like he regretted it.

**(1): Talk in American**

**(2): Yes**

**(3):Not fair**

**(4):I will talk like this for the rest of the day**

**(5): No, later.**

**I don't know if these are right so someone tell me please.**

**Well there's that I know it was short but I wanted to update.**

**Whoever can name Amazing Reds real name get's a shout out next chapter.**


End file.
